borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fenrakk101/Archive
This is an archive for my talk page, since it grew too long. Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mothrakk page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LobStoR (Talk) 03:12, January 10, 2010 Warblade re:warblade actually i would have put warblade ahead of either or us for sysop. a stalwart editor indeed. 02:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't really seen his work till today, to be honest. I mean, I've noticed it, but he hasn't been as prominent as you or Claptrap. 02:38, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::if you look at his edits you will see he does not dick mess around. 02:42, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I was not trying to disagree with what you said, I was giving my point of view. Also, watch the language, especially while you're trying to be a sysop. I have nothing against it, but there might be users who'll complain/report you. 02:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :understood. not trying to be combative, i should have clarified that. just assuring that warblade is a solid editor. 02:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) "knoife" quote from michael j. 'crocodile' dundee (paul hogan) brandishing a bowie. It is modded Rakk slayer 06:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Test Testing sig. 18:47, February 17, 2010 (UTC) lolfail 18:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) wait... The Flying ' ' 18:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) hurr hurr The Flying ' ' 18:56, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Trying again. The Flying ' ' 19:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) And again. The Flying ' ' 19:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) AGAIN 19:29, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Some redirects It's a good idea to start making these redirects. I'm happy to help. I just made redirects from Skags as well as Elemental Weapons. Just general wording changes (such as typing "Shield" takes you to "Shields"). -- 20:43, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that's one of the most annoying things, when "bandits" takes you to a search instead of "bandit" (Or vice versa, whatever it was). Thanks for the support 20:46, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Just did Maliwan Defiler as well. -- 23:29, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Made a redirect from Repeater Pistol, and I'll make one from Machine Pistol when it's been deleted. -- 17:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Added them to the list. 17:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Three more plurals: Larva Crab Worms, Trash Feeders, and Corpse Eaters. -- 00:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Adding them. 00:42, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Luck I hope you get sysop, mate. :3Kisamerox57 23:37, February 17, 2010 (UTC) If you make it don't forget you were a commoner once too.Kisamerox57 00:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) You'd stop caring about us and just EDIT EDIT EDIT without discussion. I'm not saying it's going to happen iv'e just seen it happen one too many times on Wikia.Kisamerox57 00:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Don't let fame get to your head.Kisamerox57 00:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for that fix. I guess I was having problems there. Furiant 00:52, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Nice sig. Just wanted to say, nice signature you've got there. Is that a font or did you make it with an image editing program? -- 03:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I made it in Paint.NET. I forget exactly what font I used, but I could find out if you want. 03:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I heard that Paint.NET was good from a friend of mine, but I couldn't get it since I use a Mac. All I have is the GNU Image Manipulation Program (GIMP), which is about as user-friendly as...the least user-friendly thing you can think of. I've been trying to think of a way to have my signature be "Claptrap" in the Tediore style or something, and I honestly think I have a better chance making it in Microsoft Word, lol. -- 03:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::lmao, if you want, I'll mess around in NET and see if I can get something similar to what you want. 03:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::That'd be awesome, if you could. As long as it isn't any trouble. -- 03:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Of course not. I'll see what I can do. 03:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Also, what color do you want it? 03:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, just white. Like the Tediore logo, y'know? -- 03:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Alright. Also, I can't find a font like Tediore's, so I'll... you'll see when I upload the image. 03:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, sounds good. Thanks again! -- 03:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) CL4P-TP Where did you find that the Fyrestone Claptrap is from Hyperion? I thought all companies made Claptraps - and the Fyrestone one makes it clear that the ECHO is "free of charge, from the Dahl Corporation", almost like he's promoting them. I don't know, I'm just wondering if there's a label on him somewhere that I missed. (By the way, their CD trays say "Warning", I believe.) -- 20:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, good point. I was actually going off of the fact that he is orange, like the Hyperion satellite, and how the stripes on the body are reminiscent of the Hyperion logo. I'll change it, though, just in case. 20:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. If we see other companies making them with logos emblazoned on them (like the Jakobs one), then we may be able to eventually infer that Hyperion makes the "logo-less" ones. -- 20:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Or at least the orange ones. What about the medical ones, or the blue ones in the Rescue missions? Or that hidden green one? 20:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::If by "medical ones" you mean the white-and-red ones, that's one Claptrap: Ned/Zed's Claptrap. But anyways, it'd be easier to tell if a blue "logo-less" one appeared in a DLC and said it was from, say, Tediore. Then we could assume the blues were Tediore. Eventually we might narrow it down to the oranges not being labeled and Hyperion not having a Claptrap color to call their own, and then we could call the oranges Hyperions. -- 20:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, but what company makes those claptraps? Also, the claptrap in Fyrestone refuses too let me see every side of it. 20:51, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::To check every side, get two people. He can only face one of you at a time. -- 20:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, but I got no buddies to play with D: 20:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) (resetting tab level) Well, if you just want to see the sides, check him when he's broken at the game's start. Or check another broken one. Of course, I took a quick look like that, and didn't see anything incriminating. Then again, I was looking at the one in the Lumber Yard that needs repairs. -- 20:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Item Trading I'm brand new to here/wikis, so, sorry If you can't actually do anything about this, but is there a way of dividing the Item trading section of the forum into PS3/360/PC? Sothe1990 22:42, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :That would lead to too many forums. Just include PS#/360/PC in the title of your thread. 00:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm just saying it'd make it easier to find whatever you're looking for, for the format you're on, since there'd be less pages to scroll through for a certain thing, since they'd all be seperated up. I'm not saying it's a thing thats needed, cause it's not, but it'd be kinda nifty and just make navigating easier, in my opinion. Sothe1990 02:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it's not in my power to do that anyway. Ask LobStoR. 02:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Image Placing I just do it randomly for no apparent reasonsBLObOrt 14:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC) OK sorrybut im a noobert to the MAX!! BLObOrt 17:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Delete vs Redirect If an article can simply be redirected instead of deleted, then don't delete it and leave the revision history intact -- this helps keep edit counts and contribution history accurate for users. For example, I restored the revision history at Aliens even though it is redirected to Eridian, that way everyone's previous contributions to the article will still be listed. Just my philosophy on it. 17:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I sort of started realizing that. I just have a habit of deleting things and then remaking new pages. I'm working on it, though. 19:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Dude why did you delete my pearlescent ogre? if you want proof then look me up GT: xXKuragari666Xx No signature found... 14:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Firstly, I play PC. Secondly, I deleted it because you have absolutely no proof. You didn't even link the Ogre. 20:15, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- 'Thirdly' send someone who has a xbox and i'll prove it! and do it quick cuz i saw something bout that new patch holding something about deleting pearlescent weapons and convert them to dark orange r sumthing?! and 'forthly' why do you say that i got no proof while i'm willing to give it?? that's just a plain dumb response....No signature found... 13:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sysop how do you become a sysop? :You would make an RfA (Request for Adminship) thread. However, we now have enough sysops. I was hired while we were short on sysops, but your chances may be lower if you make an RfA now. 02:30, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I just wanted to know--Rakk slayer 02:51, February 23, 2010 (UTC) DLC3 HI why cant i dowload dlc3 ? i live in denmark and it doesnt show up on the download list It had some problems on the first night huh? =P You don't have DLC3 yet either? Steel _ 16:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Signatures You're a sysop right? Well while I have been looking around this site, I have noticed that you have no real signature size restraints. It makes the talkpages look so much worse when you break lines with large images, like the one in your signature. I highly suggest that you guys try to put a restraint up, so that the wiki looks better. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'01:06, 26 February 2010 (UTC)']] ttfn=ta ta for now 18:07, February 27, 2010 (UTC) EASY EXP POINTS? Is there a trick or location where I can get easy exp points i want to level up? :Just do side quests and such until you level up. 20:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Fenrakk, Thanks for the edit on the Craw Maggot page. I've just got a quick question: are the = signs automatically placed? I didn't place any when I created the page, so I was wondering where they came from. Thanks, Doc Incognito 03:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Doc Whats up? Me and my friend beat the game not the add-on parts yet, but some how the data has become corrupted and we are going to have start all the way over from scratch and it sucks. I have a ps3 too. So were are looking for any help we can get to start off with, guns and shields doesnt matter damage or anything, and other things so we can sell and have money. I was The Brick on the last and i am going to be Roland this time, i think he is better, my friend is trying to decide whether to be Mordecai or the girl this time. who would you choose. anys let me know if you can help out any. :Firstly, I use PC. Secondly, Mordecai. 20:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help Daaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmnnnnnnn!!!!! that is seriosly overpowered (like all of mordecai's skills).SniperZERO 00:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC) respawning bosses would you kindly tell me what bosses in the dlcs respawn. i know the wereskags and mr. shank do but i am unsure about the rest. please respond.SniperZERO 00:39, March 14, 2010 (UTC) atlas cyclops do you know of any ps3 players who have an atlas cyclops they're willing to part with?SniperZERO 20:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Regarding New Sections for weapons acquiring hey just wated to ask if all Eridian Weapons cab be looted from high level crimson lance? 00:39, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha God I laughed so hard at that confusing sentence you posted, especially the response. Also, that best weapon ever thing is a joke, no? Gunslinga 21:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga Best weapon ever I'm referring to the picture of the level 23 sniper rifle on your page, an image called "best weapon ever. of all time" or something along those lines. modded guns Hey its me I seen something about a modded gun or something and i was wondering what a modded gun is? New Article Hey Fenrakk, im working on the "World's Largest Bullet" article. Wondering if you might be able to help, maybe fix it up more, since im pretty new to this. Okay, im not sure how to make to location info box. i would appreciate you helping me on the matter. And if you can,put some random facts in it. Thanks :) Thank you for your help I'll keep that in mind XD Woohooyeee 03:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC)Woohooyeee Need more help. Okay, i've been trying to link a page using the internal link system. But everytime I do, these things appear around the link text: "[]". How do i make it not do that? Woohooyeee 05:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC)Woohooyeee Thanks for clearing that upWoohooyeee 14:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC)woohooyee Last Question: How did you put those baddass Userboxes on your user page? Woohooyeee 14:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC) The ones that says "Mordecai the hunter" or "This player has raided the vault". Woohooyeee 14:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks AGAIN XD Woohooyeee 15:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind. Would not mind at all. Could use some good tutorials too XD. Just hope I am not asking to much. Woohooyeee 15:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for that nice comment Woohooyeee 15:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) More questions.....Well, how do you create a character info box? Woohooyeee 16:10, March 29, 2010 (UTC) The Info box which contains details about the said characters, like the one in the article Jaynis Kobb, or Scooter, or Mad Moxxi. The info boxes. Woohooyeee 16:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Your reading my mind How are you doing that, fixing up the articles i plan to XD, thanks again. Woohooyeee 16:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) userboxes Hey I'm new to this wiki, just wondering if I can get those userboxes on my page? thanks Is this right? Check out the article The Dove, It says it can turn into the Dahl Hornet. Check it out. Woohooyeee 14:41, March 30, 2010 (UTC) So it is possible to recieve a "Dahl Hornet" from the quest Altar Ego: Godless Monsters? Woohooyeee 15:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks anyway Woohooyeee 15:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Removal of Spoiler Warnings Why are you removing spoiler warnings? They have been provided as a 'heads up' so that people who don't particularly want major plot points revealed prematurely can back out of the article. -- WarBlade 20:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :They are unnecessary. In all seriousness, every article is a spoiler. Nine-Toes can be considered spoilers. The Blister can be considered spoilers, etc. Even the Mordecai page can be considered a spoiler. This entire wiki is a spoiler, and is read at one's own discretion. Do you see my logic? 22:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::No. Articles can be read at the discretion of people who want to research something, or pick up tips for beating a part of the game that they've tried to crack and failed at. Unwittingly stumbling into major plots may not be desired, hence the reason for a spoiler alert. ::PS. Do not treat my user page like a talk page. -- WarBlade 22:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Forum? Hey there man. Wanted to ask a quick question. How do you make a forum? Woohooyeee 15:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank :D Woohooyeee 16:10, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Is T.K. O.K.? after Road Warriors: Bandit Apocalypse I belive that you can get it only if you completed TK side missions. But if you skip T.K. Has More Work (like me), Is T.K. O.K.? will not appear after Road Warriors: Bandit Apocalypse. That is fact, just checked it. Thats why this is half-true D1g 13:12, April 5, 2010 (UTC) R.C. East (And Krom) Is available after you get Seek Out Tannis, even without Seek Out Tannis turn in. It's really hard to travel to Krom at this moment (your 20 lvl vs 26 enemies) but you can do it, if you want. I can make video for you. D1g 15:37, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i was wondering why my posts on the forum kept appearing in a box and was just a long line. I wrote it in paragraph form, but it keeps ending up like this. Can you help me out with this? Btw this is Sgt.Pwn4g3 , gotta sign in. Claptrap Rescue here is my original edit before Mr. Controversial started messing around with it. What I said about it was that although it is part of the main story, structurally it is a side mission. It is not part of the chain that the rest of the main story missions form, however it is necessary for the Skags At The Gate 'link' to be completed. Another annoying anomaly in other words. -- WarBlade 23:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I don't understand. If it's technically a story mission, then we should consider it as a main story mission. I don't understand what you mean by 'structurally' a side mission. 00:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Main story: The missions form a linear chain, one after the other from start to finish. Side missions: The missions branch from the central chain and may form a mini chain, but ultimately terminate in a dead end. Claptrap Rescue is exactly that: A branch. Completing it does not unlock a new mission when it is turned it. Completing it merely opens a gate, allowing a main story chain mission to be completed. -- WarBlade 00:15, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::For the sake of simplicity, do we consider it a main story mission or side mission, and say that it can also be considered the other? 00:17, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well the word "story" in that sentence says it all. I feel the presence of the cutscene can be ignored as the Guardian Angel is simply offering a Claptrap rescue tutorial, and those are all side missions. However the necessity for this particular interlude suggests to me that it should be included alongside the main story chain, regardless. Technically it's still a side mission though. That's why I added the disclaimer at the bottom of that list. -- WarBlade 00:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::But is it ::::A. A story mission that is similar to a side mission ::::B. A side mission similar to a story mission :::::Whatever we decide it is, it will be included in that cetegory from now on, and the only disclaimer being on the mission's page, for the sake of organization. 11:41, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Honestly? It's a side mission, because of it's structure. It's a main story mission (in a default sense), because it is necessary to complete the primary chain. Trying to categorise an anomaly like that is a bit of a trick though. That raises the same problem as with the mission provider for Why Are We Here? Making an observation about the vast majority of a certain kind thing, only to find something a little different, leaves people 'trying to jam a round peg into a square hole' with categorisation. -- WarBlade 13:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::But I mean, if you had to choose one, which would it be? I would think it's a side mission, because it IS needed to complete the main story, but indirectly, and other than that, it's a side mission. 19:14, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I wouldn't want to categorise it as just one thing, and I don't see why that would be necessary. My first instinct is that it should be categorised as both. Failing that, I'd go with "Side Missions". -- WarBlade 21:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we can't exactly categorize it as both, so we'd need to keep it a Side Mission. 21:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Enemy pages : Lack of Organization Hi Fenrakk. I just started doing some minor edits for spelling and clarity today, and came across something that seems like kind of a major issue. I had planned to check spelling on some of the enemy pages and opened the creatures category. Immediately I was confused. Crab worms have their own subpage but Skag links are scattered all over? And why the orphan Larva Crab Worm link when it's already in the subcategory ( and isn't it Larval in game?) ? And why are the Boss links here? They have their own nested link on the navigation bar on the left... Finally it seems that there is no direct link to the Zombies category, only a see also reference on a few other pages like Bandits. Shouldn't they be under creature? Sorry if any of these seem like newb questions... but well... I am one when it comes to editing a wiki. - PSN : Matrixcubed 00:12, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : EDIT to myself : They are in fact Larva Crab Worms... Doh... - PSN : Matrixcubed 00:44, April 8, 2010 (UTC) User of the Month i have resurrected the UotM idea and i believe we should rotate selections. i went first and stated fen would go next followed by the trap. LobStoR can jump in when he/she/it gets back. voting and discussion on the talk page. 06:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) what do they mean by needafile :Where do you see that? 19:14, April 8, 2010 (UTC)n when you look at class mods it says needafile :Because it needs the images of the class mods, and to show where images are needed we added NEEDAFILE. 14:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) _ Hi Thanks for the help, I'm new to the forum. Just wanted to know if I could transfer my character from borderlands to the add on packs like Mad Moxxi, Zombie Island, Armory of General Knoxx... Thanks Envy 360 07:50, April 9, 2010 (UTC) _ Hi, can i just ask why am i getting different editing tool? (don't know the correct terming for that) IDave Ja Vu 02:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah just seen that then as i where about to add a signature, although that proposed a problem.. how do get a pic like you have as a signiture? ^ ^ IDave Ja Vu 02:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) the text editor is sorted and Yeah file|size|link=(link to your user page) ??? makes no sense to me. so my user page link is (http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:IDave_Ja_Vu)but how does that get the pic i want ^ ^ keep forgetting to sign file|size|link=http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:IDave_Ja_Vu 02:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC) mate... now i have link does not exist signature i have to manually write my name IDave Ja Vu RE: Proof? Check his talk page under the "negative criticism" section.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Most confusing riddle in history So ur with ur honey and yur making out wen the phone rigns. U anser it n the vioce is “wut r u doing wit my daughter?” U tell ur girl n she say “my dad is ded”. THEN WHO WAS PHONE? :Whats confusing about this.... the bad English or the actual riddle? IDJV 02:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Both. 02:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::well if the question is meant to be Who was on the phone?,which seems likely, the riddle answer is mother isn't it? unless the author purposely used bad English. IDJV 02:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::It was intentional; the point was to confuse people. 02:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry but i now hate this riddle, and how do you know it was intentional? IDJV 02:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Why would you hate it? 02:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::because it confuses me... thats also the main causes of vertigo and arachnophobia, its confusing things we don't like. IDJV 02:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC)